


Hello, I’ve Been Wondering If After All These Years

by Stilesitilinsk



Category: the maze runner
Genre: M/M, Mind Talking, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13587993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stilesitilinsk/pseuds/Stilesitilinsk
Summary: You’ve been able to read minds since you turned seven. Mostly you watch passively and undetected.That is until someone talks back.





	Hello, I’ve Been Wondering If After All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo....Enjoy???

_**Newt had been able to read minds since he was 7 years old.** _

 

_**He thought (once) that everybody could do it from the age of 7, but after staring at people for minutes people sometimes got creeped out. Well, all the time.** _

__

_**Peoples thoughts were depressing and sad, happy and lively and all different types of emotions. He had to admit it was a bit overwhelming.** _

 

_**But then came the flare, he was 8 when the Global Warming took over San Fransico and travelled all over the world. Having survived it along with his brother Lucas and his father Xander, they escaped to the goverment which had banded together to fix this and find a cure as soon as possible and people were dying.** _

 

_**When they reached the goverment. His Dad sat down with him and Lucas and explained what was going to happen (and in the future, where he is 23, it didn’t seem all that real) and he agreed to go with it. He found himself wondering often what would’ve happened if they had allowed Dad to come.** _

 

_**That day, Dads thoughts were hectic with worry, fear, angst and somehow guilt. Maybe he was guilty for leaving him and Lucas here, at the time Lucas was barely old enough to walk, he was only 1 and a half, walking, but it was wobbly, but Lucas’ thoughts were jumbled mess of toys, Dada, Mama, toohottoohottoohot.** _

 

_**So he ignored them as best he could.** _

 

_**///** _

 

_**When Dad was found immune, the goverment sent him to DENVER to get his brain removed and find a cure in there somehow to make that population awaken and arise once more.** _

 

_**Newt and Lucas were taken towards a train, there were other kids; foreign kids.** _

 

_**A sharp and quick witted, but kind girl named Teresa(?) that had long curly hair, she was wairing a purple skirt, her hair was matted at the back and she wore a white vest to top it all off. She had no shoes. Her thoughts were alarming as she was only five at the time.** _

 

_**A quick witted, sharp, confident boy was sitting right beside the girl. He had a military type haircut and wore a white shirt that had ‘WCKD’ on it, so he must’ve been there awhile. He wore white slippers, white socks, white shorts that stood out well against tanned skin. The kids name was Minho, and he was 8. His thoughts were about how to get the heck out of the train and kick some butt.. Newt was slightly afraid of the guy...** _

 

_**Anyway, he didn’t have time for introductions so he made it quick. He sat next to a quiet kid named Thomas who was four.** _

 

_**”Hi,” Newt said uncertaintly.** _

 

_**[TBC, NOT FINISHED]** _

**Author's Note:**

> Probably sucked :( :)


End file.
